Prince Leather the MudWing
Prince Leather '''is a male, muscular MudWing. He is muscular and has abnormal strength, due to his animus enchanted bracelet that he is wearing on his right arm. He has large wings and several abilities. He is socially awkward like his clawmate Princess Morpho the SilkWing and attends Jade Mountain Academy as part of the Copper Winglet. '''Description Like all typical MudWings, Prince Leather's main scales are a rich shade of dark brown, his horns and spikes a darker shade of brown. He is very strong, but lacks speed and agility due to his hatred of exercise. Leather has a strip of light brown scales running down his sides, and his underside is a terracotta orange. The scales running down his back and his wing membrane are a dark shade of brown, but lighter than the color of his horns and spikes. He has warm golden amber eyes and has no accessories except a black wristband around his arm, with three amber stones engraved in it. He is thickset and heavily-built, with large muscles and a thick, heavy tail. Each amber stone gives him a different ability: the largest gives the power to breathe flames as hot as a SkyWing's anytime, the chipped one gives his claws the ability to slice through anything and the smallest gives him extreme strength that is abnormal for any dragon. Personality He is very socially awkward like Princess Morpho and keeps to himself, and is very quiet. However, he loves fighting and combat, and instead of reading and writing like Morpho, he is a quiet and deadly warrior, serving under Queen Moorhen in the army for two years before the War of the SandWing Succession ended. He memorizes battle and anatomy information quickly from scrolls, and has read every single battle scroll in the library. Though quiet, Leather treats his winglet as his sibs, and he is the bigwings. He is very loyal and will defend his winglet fiercely with no words. He knows all the pressure points and vital parts in a dragon body and memorized their position. History When Leather hatched the very first in his hatching, his bigwings instinct kicked in and he helped his sibs hatch. Leather was always very quiet, unusual for his family, but his sibs call him the 'silent defender', always ready to strike. Leather often read scrolls and ate a lot of food. His mother realized his knack for eating, reading and fighting, and sent him to Jade Mountain Academy despite the fact he was socially awkward. Though Leather enjoys studying, he doesn't like the fact that he had to be separated from his sibs. Relationships * Queen Moorhen: He is very loyal to her and would never betray her, and will defend her at all costs. * His Parents: He loves his mother and father, and was devastated when he was separated from them. * His Sibs (Siblings): He loves all and each of them, and was devastated when he was separated from them. * His Winglet: He does not talk to them but is ready to defend them at all costs. He has a slight interest in Princess Morpho. Trivia * Leather is named after his scale color and that the texture of his scales are leathery and rough. * Leather is possibly the strongest MudWing in the school. * He received his bracelet and the stones from Darkstalker when his parents received it from the ancient dragon and passed it to Leather. * His zodiac sign is Scorpio. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (BigWing)